


When Dean wants to celebrate Halloween

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 5





	When Dean wants to celebrate Halloween

As usually, the bunker is quiet by the absence of all the hunters who live here due to the many cases across the country but not these weeks with Mary, Donna, Jody and her girls. So this morning you wake up around 8 and head to the kitchen to grab something to eat in the war room. You drop your plate on the table and take a sit next to Dean.

“Hey, how you doin’?” You take a bite to your breakfast and give him a forkful of food that he takes and smiles.

“Not bad. After your breakfast, wanna go pamper Baby with me? There’s no case around and I wanna ask you something.” You put your hair in a messy bun and finish your plate.

“Sounds good to me, I’ll be right back.” You walk towards your bedroom and change before joining Dean in the garage. You two tinker, laugh and listen music when Mary shows up making you two look at her, you two dirty in sludge, she chuckles.

“You know you two are impossible when you’re together? It’s only 9 and you’re already dirty, you look like two kids.” You and Dean share a look chuckling and you give him a high five before finishing to tinker the impala and head to your room. You clean up and dress up in tank top, a military lattice and you favorite pair of boots. Exiting your room, you see Sam who’s walking towards the war room.

“Hey Sammy, what’s up ?” You hug him and walk with him.

“I don’t know, Dean said he wanted to have everybody in the same room to tell us something.”

“Oh okay, let’s see then.” Once in, you take a sit between Sam and Dean as the others are in front of you three.

“There’s no case around this time and we have time to relax from the latest events. And as you could notice, tomorrow it’s Halloween so, I propose we do a party.” Sam looks at him but before he could talk you say something knowing that Dean needs to cool off from the latest events you’ve all been through.

“Sounds good to me, we should really do this guys. It’ll be fun!” Mary smiles and leaves in the kitchen followed by you.

“Hey what’s up?”

“Nothing, all good to me sweetie.” You hear her smirk in her voice.

“Yeah right.”

“Alright it’s just, since I’m here I see you and my boy are always together and I can’t help it, it makes me smile to see that Dean is happy.” She smiles seeing you blush.

“Yeah but I mean, we’re- we’re not together together ya know? And Dean happy with me? No no no I’m just his best friend he doesn’t think of me like that.”

“Hey Y/N I know you’re head over heels for him but I’m gonna tell you something.”

“Mmh, what?”

“He is too.”

“What?!” She chuckles as she sees you blushing and reddening like a tomato.

“Yes, remember I’m his mom. All the little things he does, everything, it’s for you. I bet that before Halloween ends, if you play your cards, my sweet little boy’s gonna be yours.” You smile biting your lower lip.

“You think?”

“Yep and if you want I’m gonna help you because you’re an amazing girl and I see how good you take care of my boys. You’re the girl I’ve never could have.”

“Thank you Mary.” You hug her tight before taking two beers for you and Dean and heading back to the garage where you left your mess.

“Hey.” You give him his beer and take a sit on the hood of Baby.

“Hey yourself.” He smiles and takes a sip.

“I was thinking of something. For Halloween would y-“

“Matching costumes?”

“You read my mind.” You smirk and he chuckles. He places himself between your legs and hugs you. Yeah you two are showing your affection physically, everyone know it and you don’t hide yourselves for it. You rub circles in his back as he hugs you tight.

“You okay there?” He hums.

“Thank you Y/N I knew you would understand why I proposed that party.”

“No problem big boy.” You kiss him on top of his head and rest your head on his. A few minutes later, both of you clean the mess you did earlier.

“What do you think of me joining you in your room to watch a movie and to discuss about what we will wear at the party?”

“Sounds good to me sweetheart.”

“Wait in your room then, I’ll bring the food.” You smirk and head to the kitchen.

“Well well well girl, we need to talk.” Jody and the girls come in the kitchen as you take a lot of food for you and Dean.

“What’s up?”

“What’s going on between you two?”

“With Dean? Nothing, why?”

“Nothing Y/N? Really?” You sigh.

“Okay okay, I might have a little…crush on him okay?” They all begin to laugh upsetting you a bit but smile as you hear what they tell you after.

“Oh trust me girl, we all know that like since forever.” After some minutes where the girls teased you about Dean, Sam walks in.

“Ah! Sam! Please save me!” Knowing what you’re talking about, he chuckles and lifts his arms in surrender.

“Not this time Y/N I agree with them.”

“Traitor! You little bastard!” You laugh punching him playfully.

“Okay okay you’re right, now can I leave? I have to se-“

“Dean?” They all say in unison.

“Yeah.” You scratch the back of your neck smiling a bit.

“Yeah girl go get him.” Jody winks at you as you take the food and leave the kitchen to head to Dean’s room.

“Woah damn what took you so long?”

“Huh not so small talk.”

“Yeah I see.”

“They ambushed me to talk.” You chuckle as you install the food on the bed.

“About what?” Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. ‘Nothing? Just me being head over heels for you?’ you think.

“Huh nothing important, they just wanted to make a joke or something about us being glued all the time ya know?”

“Yeah right.” He clears his throat and chuckles lightly. Awkward. Why is he so uncomfortable right now?

“Well that doesn’t matter I mean you know, okay let’s watch a movie. What did you choose?”

“Yeah right huh, I’ve John Wick, tombstone and old westerns, what do you want?”

“Mmh let’s see. Old western sounds good, whatever movie you wanna watch ‘cause anyways I’m gonna fall asleep.” You smile as you see him excited about watching his favorite movie.

“Okay hold on I’ll be right back.” He puts the movie on and goes back to his bed where you are, under the covers.

“Hey, come on sweetheart.” He places himself behind you as you lay between his legs, your back to his chest. As the movie goes on, you soon fall asleep by the rhythm of his breathing. And about half and hour later, Sam comes in his brother’s room to talk about something and find you both asleep in each other’s arm, him laying on the bed and you half on him, your head and your hands on his chest then your legs tangled with his as his arms are wrapped around you and his head on yours. He smiles and leaves the room without making any noise. A few hours you both are woken up by music and other things, you two look at each other and chuckle.

“The hell is going on?”

“We should go to check if nobody’s dead.”

“Right.” You both get up and head to the war room to find Sam, Charlie, Jody and her girls installing decorations.

“Holy shit Dean!” He looks at you panicked.

“What? What Y/N?!”

“We’ve to go to the mall, damn it I forgot our costumes and Halloween is tomorrow.”

“Okay okay relax sweetheart, we can go now if you want.”

“That’ll be perfect. Wait me in the car I’ll be right back.” He nods and head to the garage while you walk towards Sam.

“Hey huh Sam? With Dean we’re heading to the mall for our costumes, do ya want something?”

“Dean? Going to the mall without being tortured? What did you do to my brother? No seriously huh nope I’ve already my costume in my room but maybe some food and candies?”

“Okay big boy see ya later.” You wave your hand as you walk out the the war room. So, we’ll pass the car drive and hop in the mall.

“So, as you’re the expert sweetheart, what should we wear fro our party?”

“Okay huh I have a few ideas but I’ve something to propose you. What do you think about Mr. and Mrs. Smith?”

“Mmh yeah that should be great.”

“Awesome! Now that I can use you, I’m gonna drag your pretty ass to every shop I want.” You laugh as he makes you a face like ‘so I’m your bitch, awesome…’

“Come on old man.”

“Shut up.” He chuckles and follows you. A few minutes later, you come in a shop for buying a tux for Dean.

“I know your size so you can just wait there while I choose for you and no whining.”

“Oh come on, don’t leave me alone please. There are so much women in there.”

“You’re a ladies man remember, you can handle it.”

“You’ll owe me that one.”

“Sure!” You push him towards the changing room before heading back to the sea of tuxedos when a waitress comes talking to you.

“Hi miss, do you want any help for something?”

“Hum hi, well yes. I’m searching a simple black tux with bow tie and a black cocktail dress, so you have that?”

“Sure follow me.” She smiles at you and leads you to different places in the shop until you find everything you need.

“Thank you.” You smile at her and head to the changing room.

“Dean?”

“Shit, finally! What took you so long?”

“Shut up and go try it or I’ll do it for you.”

“Yeah?” He smirks and you roll your eyes smiling.

“Come on hurry your ass, I gotta try mine too.”

“Okay okay, I’ll be back.” 5 minutes later he shows up all in black, his tux showing up at all the right places. Damn it, that guy is hot as fuck how is it even possible?

“What do you think?”

“Not so bad.” You smirk eyeing him up and down.

“Well Mrs. Smith, I think you did good.”

“Thank you. Now I’m gonna try that dress then we can go eat something.” A couple of minutes or so later as Dean talks you show up in front of him.

“Huh Y/N Sam told me to go buy some foo- what? Already? You didn’t even let me see it.”

“It’s a surprise Winchester, you’ll see it at the party.”

“So, you obliged me to show you how it fits me but not you?” You nod and smile.

“Exactly big boy.”

“Come on! At least can I see it?”

“Nope.” You stick him your tongue and chuckle as he fakes a pout.

“Come on I’ll make it up to you. I make you a pie once we’re back at the bunker. Deal?”

“Deal.” You push him with your butt and head to the cashier. As the waitress register your clothes, she looks at you both giggling and playing and smiles.

“You make a great couple you two, you’re so perfect together!”

“Oh huh we’re not- we’re not together.”

“You should.” She smiles at you both. Dean looks at you and sees you blushing furiously. Damn she’s so beautiful when she blushes like that, want to kiss her right now right there so much… he thinks before following you outside the shop. The rest of the day comes by, you bake a pie for Dean and finally share it in front of a movie.

“What do you think about an horror movie?”

“Usually you don’t like it, for me it’s great but you’re sure?”

“It’s fine for me Dean.” You smile and adopt your usual position as the movie starts. Okay, well maybe it was a bad idea, now each time a fucking screamer appears from nowhere, you hide your head in his chest and wrap your arms around him. But hey you’re a badass huntress for fuck sake, you kill monsters out there and you’re scared of a damn horror movie, what’s wrong with you girl?

“Hey, do you want me to stop it?” He looks at you concerned.

“No no it’s fine.” You smile but a few seconds later you hide your face again. He puts his hands on each of your cheeks and raises your head to make you look at him. He looks at you, licks and bites his lower lip flicking his gaze from your eyes to your lips. Okay girl it’s now or never. You crash your lips on his kneeling between his legs and wrapping your arm around his neck as he deepens the kiss exploring your mouth with his tongue making you moan. Once you two pull out for air, he looks at you, his eyes blown wide with lust and lips parted.

“Fuck sweetheart I need you so much.” He pulls you into his laps and kisses you back as you both remove each other’s clothes. Once you’re both naked, Dean lays you on his bed peppering kisses along your collarbones and chest before kissing you fiercely making a moan escape your lips.

“Dean please…” you bite your bottom lip. He settles between your legs and kisses a path from your neck, leaving a deep purple mark, to your stomach making you whimper and gasp as his plump lips make contact with your mound.

“Fuck Dean!” You moan and grasp his hair as he begins to go down on you. Soon, as he work you up, you feel your coil tightening as he inserts one then two fingers pumping them in and out fast and faster.

“Fuck Dean. I’m gon-“

“That’s it babygirl come on, cum for me.” You scream your name as you come all over his fingers and tongue. He goes back to you and kisses you in a breathtaking kiss exploring your mouth with his tongue.

“Dean please. Need you.” You whine as you feel his hard cock trapped between your bodies.

“Shit, so hot.” He pumps himself up and down a few times before positioning himself at your entrance. Sinking into you, he swallows your moans as he stretches your walls. Once you feel okay, you roll your hips to let him know and taking the hint, he begins a slow and steady pace before quickening it lifting your left leg on his shoulder.

“Holy shit you feel so good Y/N.” You gasp as he kisses your neck and chest.

“Dean fuck I’m gonna come!” Hearing that, he kneels between your legs parting them before resuming his pace. He lifts your ass and begins to pound into you fucking you hard into the mattress. Soon, your coil snaps and you cum screaming his name as he buries his head in your chest moaning your name as he empties himself inside of you. You both kiss before you clean yourselves up and go back in his bed.

“Y/N?”

“Mmh?”

“Does this makes us something? Because you know my reputation but with you I feel good and you know I don’t do chick flick moments and all and I just hope this isn’t a one night-stand to you and I-“

“Dean.” He looks at you surprised by your sudden seriousness.

“Dean, I love you okay? Always have somehow and always will. You don’t have to worry about anything because I’m yours.” You smile as his eyes lit up and kiss him.

“Well that’s awesome because we’re gonna be a hell of a couple together.” He smiles, all teeth, before getting up and dress up.

“Now baby, get your pretty little ass over there so we can finish working up on Baby.”

“Alright Winchester. Let me get a shirt and my pants.” He kisses you and slaps your ass before heading to the garage. The end of the day comes by, you all eat dinner in the war room and you all hit the hay soon until both you and Dean stay here drinking some whiskey as usual.

“We should go to bed, tomorrow we’ll have a lot of work to do before the party, I’ll have to cook and-“

“Will have I some sexy cook in nothing but an apron?” He smirks and takes a sip.

“Shut up.” You chuckle and get up before walking towards him and take a sit in his laps, straddling him.

“But maybe after the party?” You whisper in his ear and nip at his earlobe.

“Fuck baby you’re killing me.” He sighs. As you both are busy, Sam comes by but not entering the room and smirks as he looks at you and Dean making out like two horny teenagers.

“I knew it.” He mutters to himself and chuckle lightly walking back to his bedroom.

“Okay big boy, as much as I want to pursue that, we need to go to bed.”

“Yeah you’re right.” He gets up and you wrap yourself around him as he puts his hands under your ass before walking towards your room and dropping you in your bed.

“Alright spider monkey, let’s get some sleep, I’ll see ya tomorrow.” He kisses the top of your head and leaves the room as you prepare yourself to the night. About 3 hours, you feel someone slide in your room and suddenly a pair of strong arms are wrapped around your body, you turns around and snuggle into him. The next day, you both wake up and head to the kitchen for some breakfast. You then go out for some supplies with Jody and Mary as Alex and Claire stay in to start the cooking.

“Why are you so happy all of a sudden?” Jody asks you as you pull your Chevy on the road.

“Don’t ask, I know. You did it sweetie don’t you?” Your big grin is your answer and her face lits up.

“I know you both are perfect for each other. You make a great couple.”

“Congrats Y/N you’re amazing girl.”

“Thanks.” Once you’re back, you come in the kitchen and begin to cook and bake pies for the dessert. The night comes quickly as you pass your afternoon cooking. So when Dean comes in the kitchen in his tux you turn around and look at him oddly.

“You should go put in your costume miss Smith.”

“Why? What time is it?”

“Almost 7.”

“Holy shit!” You chuckle and wash your hands.

“Get out of there Winchester and go join Sam or your mom or anyone else. You’ll touch the food when it’s time. And no whining.”

“Alright alright.” You then run towards your room to dress up. You clean yourself up taking a quick shower and put on your black cocktail dress which hugs your forms in all the good places, put on a pair of black stilettos and tie your hair in a bun. As you get out of the room, you’re received by a sexy as hell Dean Winchester wide eyes and lips parted.

“Wow. Just huh wow.” You blush and smile.

“Thanks.”

“You know that if we’re doing this, there is no going back.”

“I don’t wanna go back.” You kiss him and nip at his lower lip.

“Great because I’m gonna rock your world sweetheart.”

“You already do.” He smiles and kisses you as you assume in front of everyone ’cause they’re cheering you by a loud “finally!” and you all begin to party singing, eating, drinking and laughing.


End file.
